xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Sharla
Sharla (カルナ, Carna) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade, and a medic of Colony 6's Defense Force. She uses an ether rifle to fight, and her specialty is healing. Story Prior to the start of the story, Sharla and Juju lived in Colony 6. Sharla was due to marry a member of Colony 6's Defence Force, named Gadolt. Unfortunately, the Mechon attacked, led by Xord, and destroyed Colony 6. Sharla was tasked with helping the elderly and sick flee the Colony. It is at the Refugee Camp that Sharla meets Shulk and Reyn. She almost immediately take a liking to Reyn but has trouble believing that Shulk can witness the future. When Juju runs away the three give chase, and Sharla reveals her speciality is healing. They eventually reach Juju, who has been captured by Mechon M71, and defeat it. During this battle, Sharla realises that Shulk's visions are real. Unfortunately for Sharla, their victory is short-lived as Xord appears and terrorizes the group. He kidnaps Juju, causing Sharla to faint from the ordeal for about 4 hours. Upon recovering, Sharla leads the party through the Ether Mines, below Colony 6, and they find Xord. When she finds that Xord ate them all, she swears not to stop until she scraps every last Mechon around her. After the battle, she is asked to accompany Shulk on his journey. She also receives Gadolt's Rifle. Gameplay In gameplay, Sharla is mainly a healer. She uses a rifle as a weapon, and also the first person to receive an anti-Mechon weapon (aside from Shulk's Monado) , making her a heavy damage dealer for some time Art List *Cool Off Art (releases the built-up heat from using other arts, emptying the talent gauge) *Heal Bullet (restores some HP to a single party member) *Thunder Bullet (two-hit combo, increased critical chance against flying enemies) *Shield Bullet (absorbs a set amount of damage) *Cure Bullet (removes debuffs from a single target and grants temporary debuff immunity) *Drive Boost Aura (reduces cooldown of all arts except Drive Boost, no auto-attack or movement) *Heal Blast (restores a large amount of HP to a single party member) *Heal Round (resotres a medium amount of HP to all party members) *Head Shot (garanteed crit, may instantly kill a dazed enemy) *Metal Blast (causes Break in a straight line, increased critical against flying enemies) *Aura Bullet (extends the duration of auras) *Heat Bullet (increases tension of party members in a circle around the target) *Head Shaker (dazes a Toppled enemy) *Covert Stance Aura (decreases aggro permanently and nullifies aggro gain for the duration) *Heal Counter (restores HP to the targeted party member each time he/she gets attacked) *Tranquiliser (puts an enemy to sleep) *Cure Round (clears the entire party of debuffs and grants temporary debuff immunity) Additional Skill Trees Sharla's fourth Skill Tree "Reliance" can be obtained via the quest "Avenge a Mamapon's Death" from Frontier Village and has the following prerequisits: *Frontier Village 4 affinity stars *Eryth Sea reached *Secret Innovation completed *Disinsectization completed Sharla's fifth Skill Tree "Affection" can be obtained via the quest "Stopping the Elopement", found in Colony 6 and has the following prerequsits: *Mechonis Core cleared *Colony 6 4 affinity stars *Don Argentis migrated *Peppino + Zel Argentis migrated or Oleksiy + En Agentis migrated *Family Secrets completed *Betrothal Test completed Presents 4 Hearts: *Love Source (Other) 3 Hearts: ''' *Sour Gooseberry (Fruit ; Bionis’ Leg) *Fire Apple (Fruit ; Valak Mountain) *Hell Raspberry (Fruit ; Prison Island) '''2 Hearts: *Hard Lotus (Veg ; Bionis’ Leg) *Fire Pepper (Veg ; Sword Valley) *Bright Fig (Fruit ; Tephra Cave) *Spicy Nut (Fruit ; Frontier Village) *Kneecap Rock (Nature ; Tephra Cave) *Gypsum Branch (Nature ; Valak Mountain) *Gold Dust Illusion (Strange ; Bionis’ Leg) Quotes *''"I won't stop until I've scrapped each and every one of you!"'' *''"Juju! And the others" Tell me where they are!"'' *''"No... Gadolt..."'' *''"OW! That's scorching hot!"'' *''"Gotta cool off..."'' *''"My rifle's getting hotter!"'' *''"Don't worry, I have a plan!"'' *''"We can change the future!"'' *''"Heal round!"'' *''"Metal Blast!"'' *''"GIVE ME SOME SPACE!"'' *''"Don't give 'em an inch Reyn!"'' *''"NICE!"'' *''"We make a great team!"'' *''"Rip through the air!"'' *''"It looks like this place is going easy on us!"'' *''"That's the spirit!"'' Images Carna.png Sharla.png Sharla 1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hom Category:Colony 6